


War of Hearts -Never gonna finish-

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Ba Sing Se, Episode: s02e04 The Swamp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, M/M, Or is there?, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Pining, Running Away, The Dai Li (Avatar), There is no gay in ba sing se, cactus juice, no smut we wholesome here, okay only slight smut, swamp angst, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “That voice sent chills down Zuko’s spine. That voice almost made him want his nightmare to come true.”They had been living on Kyoshi Island for some time, and every day, the couple falls more and more in love, and not to mention the support from both Suki and the village. Sokka and Zuko has even planned to live on Kyoshi Island for the rest of their days, but their plans were quickly thwarted when Princess Azula drops by for a “visit”.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for following my series! If you haven’t already, PLEASE read the prequel, “Take me to Church”, thanks!
> 
> I post 3 new chapters every Wednesday/Thursday. Keep an eye out for new chapters, if you enjoy this.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~Green <3

Sokka winced as nails dug deep into his arm, thwarting him from his peaceful slumber. He felt Zuko's warm, heavy, rapid breath on his chest, and the sweat, which was beading slowly on his eyebrow.

  
Sokka, doing what he usually did when Zuko had a nightmare, ran his fingers through his matted, dark hair and kissed his scar. Gradually, the intense grip on his arm lessened and left the skin throbbing and raw, but Sokka didn't mind. Zuko slowly opened his eyes. His now glistening amber eyes were tired, restless, and scared.

Sokka tightened his grip around Zuko and held him closer, gently humming , trying to calm him. He watched as Zuko dug deeper into his chest, and felt the flutter of his eyelashes against his skin.

  
"Azula's still alive, right?" Zuko rasped, looking up at Sokka.

  
"Yes, she is..." Sokka reassured him. Zuko sighed and dug his head back into his chest.

"Thank Agni..."


	2. Azula’s Arrival

The sun was high in the sky as Zuko watched Sokka and Suki spar. Both of them in Kyoshi Warrior getup.

  
Sweat dripped from the loose hairs in his wolftail as Sokka knelt, his chest heaving. Suki stood in front of him, her arms crossed and a smirk stretched on her face.

  
"Suki...you....win," Sokka sat up and wiped his hair. "Tui and La, you're way harder to spar with than Zuko,”

"Hey!" Zuko indignantly yelled. "I go easy on you!"

"Sure you do," Sokka chuckled and sat next to Zuko, pressing his lips against Zuko's cheek.

"So, are we done for the day?" Suki stretched.

"Pretty much," Sokka breathed. "My makeup is running and I'm too sore  to do anything else,”

"Aww, poor turtleduck!" Zuko taunted and wrapped his arms around Sokka. "Does he need to go for a relaxing swim before he can do anything else?”

"Shut up," 

  
Suki sat next to them and wiped her makeup off and sighed contently. "It's a beautiful day today,"

Sokka and Zuko nodded in unison.

  
"Do you guys wanna get something from the market, we could-" Suki's suggestion was cut off when one of the Kyoshi Warriors dashed toward them, fear in her frantic gaze.

"Suki! You're needed on the front lines!"

Suki stood up, and so did Zuko, the adrenaline started pulsing through his veins as he flicked through worst-case scenarios in his head.

"Should we help?" Sokka suggested, clutching to his fans.

"Guys, you should stay here. If it's the Fire Nation, they don't need to see you," Suki told them. "I don't want anything happening to you gu-"

"That won't be necessary,"

That voice.

That voice sent chills down Zuko's spine. That voice almost made him want his nightmare from last night to come true.

"What, no 'Hello sister! I haven't seen you in some time! How are you?'" that voice taunted.

Zuko felt his neck turn towards that voice. That voice. It belonged to Azula.

"W-what are you doing here?" Zuko choked out. He felt energy flowing to his veins, ready to strike.

"Father wants you home," Azula was perched on top of the roof, a cruel smile stretched across her face.

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Sokka yelled, grabbing his boomerang.

"Sokka, nice dress. And yes, I did tell him. What are you going to do about it?”

Dammit. Zuko should've known better. He should've known better than to tell her the whole plan.

"Hey, he offered to make me Fire Lord if I brought you two home,"

"You said you weren't going to tell!" Zuko produced flames on each of his hands. "Leave,"

Azula smirked as she produced waves of electricity from her fingers. She pointed them at Sokka, and Zuko barely had enough time to pin him to the ground before her lighting bolt could strike.

"Guys! Go!" Suki yelled. "We'll take care of her!"

"Do you guys know what you're dealing with?" his hair stood up on end as he sat up, meeting Azula's sharp gaze.

"Yes! Now go! Take one of our boats if you have to,"

~~~~~~

Lying next to Sokka was the most reassuring thing in the world. His makeup was wiped off and he was in his usual signature blue outfit. Kyoshi warrior or not, Sokka looked absolutely stunning.

The excitement of that day left Zuko tired, exhausted, and scared.

Lying in the forest, next to Chin Villiage, the nightlife buzzing around him was the only thing keeping him sane.

Sokka was fast asleep already, and even though Zuko's eyelids were heavy, begging him to sleep, his mind wouldn't succumb. He gazed up at the moon, lying on his back, the gentle breeze stirring his hair.

He sighed and sat up, walking to where he could see Kyoshi Island.

It was not pretty. Plumes of smoke rose, and an eerie orange glow pulsated from the island. His heart sunk. If Azula had killed Suki...

Choking back tears, he slumped down next to Sokka, trying his hardest not to cry.

Sokka turned over in his sleep, the rustling of leaves indicating his movement. His breathing was steady and calm, and Zuko planted a kiss on his forehead.

He thought he saw a smile form on Sokka's lips.


	3. The Swamp

It's only been a week since the attack on Kyoshi Island, and Sokka was not ready to face the aftermath.

  
Of course, when Sokka had awoken the day after, he and Zuko looked at the mass destruction that was once Kyoshi Island.

Suki...

What happened to Suki?

To think that he aided in the massacre of a whole village made Sokka sick, despite Zuko's reassurance that it wasn't his fault, and it was never his fault. But Sokka knew better. Zuko was wrong.

But of course, they shouldn't worry about that now, they were on the road again! This time, they were going to go to Ba Sing Se for real, no staying in a village and risking the Fire Nation finding them.

And besides, walking is calming. Just holding hands with Zuko and walking. The rhythm of their footsteps soothed him, as their feet crunched the crisp autumn leaves, their colors vibrant and warm.

And then, suddenly, the worst smell Sokka had ever had the displeasure of smelling hit his nostrils. It smelled like something between decaying animal and air bison shit.

Zuko had smelled it too because he now let go of Sokka's hand and was now holding his hands over his nose and mouth.

"Agni, what the hell is that smell?"

"No idea," Sokka had plugged his nose, making his voice sound all weird and nasally. "Let's just continue on,"

After walking forward a few minutes more, Sokka realized the ground was gradually getting softer and softer under his feet.

New energy flowed through his veins, and he realized he was slowly getting used to that wretched smell.

"Sokka, I think we're in a swamp," Zuko stated. A bullfrog croaked in the distance, and they could hear faint buzzing around their ears.

"Ya think?" Sokka quipped. Sokka grabbed his machete and started swinging through the vegetation that was in their way.

"Sokka, I don't think you should be doing that," Zuko suggested. "I mean, this place feels, different somehow,"

"Do you mean alive? Of course, every ecosystem is alive,"

“That's not what I meant..."

Sokka ignored him and trudged forward more, carelessly swinging his machete this way and that, having no regard for the plant life in front of him. Zuko followed slowly behind him. After a long comfortable silence, Zuko spoke again.

"This place... feels... spirity,"

"It's probably just the swamp gas. Trust me, I'm starting to feel high too,"

Sokka didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling, well, something. 

It was definitely swamp gas.

~~~~~~

The swamp had a dark, suffocating feeling to it. Sokka and Zuko could barely see the stars. Huddled around their warm fire, (courtesy of Zuko), they held onto each other, the cold starting to seep in their bones.

They didn't say anything, I mean, why would you need to? The warmth of Zuko against Sokka's, uh, less-warmth, did all the talking. And so did the swamp. Tui and La, was it loud.

Unknown sounds and species of wildlife all crawled around them, their calls and chirps slowly awakening Sokka's fight or flight mode.

You'd think that Sokka, wrapped around his boyfriend that could literally incinerate any wild beast alive would feel safe. But he didn't.

Sokka felt restless, like he needed to get up and do something. He wanted to explore the swamp.

"Zuko, I have to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back," Sokka pulled himself from Zuko's warm touch, missing the warmth that touched his skin.

Sokka traversed the swamp, trying to limit his machete hacking, just in the slight chance that Zuko's hypothesis was right.

He finally found himself in a moonlit clearing and just stood there. He didn't know why. He just. Stood there. Waiting for something to happen. And, well, it did.

Sokka had to blink a few times to see if he was really seeing her. But he was. Yue.

Yue in her moon-spirity outfit, looking like the most beautiful being he ever saw (aside from Zuko) materialized in front of him, a disappointed, bitter look on her otherwise elegant face, her white hair flowing around her in waves.

"You failed, Sokka,"

"What?"

"You failed to protect me, your sister, and Suki,"

And suddenly, Katara and Suki manifested in the forms of ghost-like creatures, that same look of bitterness and resentment on their faces.

"You left me, Sokka. You left me just so you can be with your boyfriend," Katara stepped forward, jealousy edging her voice. "How can one be so selfish?"

Selfish?

"Katara-I-what are you doing- no, this can't be real," he muttered to himself.

"You killed me Sokka. You killed me and burned down my whole village just so you can be with your boyfriend," Suki said pretty much the same thing Katara did, except...

"Wait, KILLED?" Sokka dropped down to his knees, pain filling his heart and regret flooding his stomach. Beads of tears fell from his glossy blue eyes as he stared at the musty green grass. "N-no..."

He was wheezing now, he felt as if he were kicked really hard in the abdomen.

"Sokka," the familiar rasp of Zuko's voice snapped him back into reality. He looked up, but, when he did, he felt like he was falling off a cliff, falling slowly and slowly and slowly to his death.

There it was. That same fucking expression Yue, Suki, and Katara all had painted on their faces.

"Zuko..."

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" Zuko's yell rattled his eardrums and broke his heart. "You took me away from the palace just so you could have all of me! You took me away because you're selfish,"

That last word, selfish, was said in a way that was so bitter, Sokka could practically taste it.

Sokka couldn't look into those resentful amber eyes anymore, he couldn't take it.

He felt like he was suffocating. Like he was choking. He was selfish, wasn't he?

But when he looked up again, they were gone. No Zuko. No Yue. No Katara. No Suki. His mind clouded with thoughts, creating a black whirlpool in his brain.

Was he really selfish? Was Suki dead? Did Zuko... hate him? Did that actually just- happen?

He got his answer when he heard the painful scream of Zuko, it sounded like he was in trouble. Oh no. Did Azula find them?

Grabbing his machete, he sprinted toward their camp, out of the moonlit clearing, stumbling over tree roots and dodging vines.

When he made it back to their camp, their fire had burnt out, the moon the only incandescent thing in the swamp.

And if Sokka thought hearing ghost-spirity Zuko call him selfish was heartbreaking, he clearly wasn't prepared for real Zuko, who was curled in a fetal ball, loud sobbing shaking him, wheezing and breathing and-wow.

And Sokka thought his hallucination was bad. He knelt beside him and gently rubbed Zuko's shoulder, and the weeping gently stopped.

"You had one too, didn't you?" Zuko nodded and slowly sat up, collapsing again in Sokka's lap.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it..." Zuko muttered as Sokka gently combed through his hair, working out the knots.

"I understand... by the way, I have something to ask you,"

"Hm?"

"Am I selfish?"

Zuko raised his hand and planted it on Sokka's scar. That same scar Sokka had gotten when a bandit narrowly missed cutting his right eye open. He traced his finger along the pink scar, starting at the tip of his eyebrow and ending on the cheekbone. It was indented in his skin, like a cruel tattoo.

"If anything, I'm the selfish one," Zuko sighed and took his hand away, and Sokka got to work gently caressing Zuko's scar.

"You're not-"

"Yes I am!" Zuko sat up suddenly and looked Sokka dead in the eye, which concerned him.

"Spirity Sokka told you this, didn't he?" Zuko looked at his lap and hesitantly nodded.

"Spirity Sokka is wrong Zuko, you're not selfish. We're not selfish. We care and look out for each other, and isn't that important? We care for us,"

Zuko didn't respond, instead, he scooted next to Sokka and laid down. “As soon as the sun rises, we're leaving this damn swamp and never coming back,"

"Agreed," Sokka laid down next to him, wrapping Zuko in his arms. "Good night, not-selfish Zuko,"

"Good night, not-selfish Sokka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew I hate this chapter.
> 
> Chapters 3, 4, and 5 are coming next Wednesday, btw!


End file.
